Azzagrat
| type-GW = Realm | shape-size-GW = Finite | gravity-GW = | time-GW = | morphic-GW = | element-energy-GW = | alignment-GW = | magical-GW = | layers-GW = | layer-number-GW = | location-GW = the Abyss | refs-GW = | type-WA = Realm | shape-size-WA = | gravity-WA = Normal | mutability-WA = Abyssal | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = the Abyss | refs-WA = | type-WT = | shape-size-WT = | gravity-WT = | time-WT = | morphic-WT = | element-energy-WT = | alignment-WT = | magical-WT = | faith-WT = | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = | refs-WT = | inhabitants = yes | deities = | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = yes | usethe = | useon = }} Azzagrat, also known as the Triple Realm, was a realm in the Abyss ruled by the demon lord Graz'zt. Geography Azzagrat spanned the 45th, 46th and 47th layers of the Abyss. All three layers were connected by the River of Salt. 45th layer The 45th layer appeared as a windswept steppe with a continual gray sky. All sounds were muted and faded into the background noise, even the most terrible screams. The landscape was remarkably unremarkable—details bled together until it was nearly impossible to tell where one was going or where one had been and travelers rarely remembered anything of the lands and towns they had visited during their journeys, though people, creatures, and objects could be remembered as normal. The 45th layer was also home to the Viper Forest of Zrintor. 46th layer The 46th layer shone with its own luminosity, projecting light and shadows upwards into the sky—the sky itself was dark and turned gray at night. 47th layer The 47th layer glowed under the light of a blue sun. Heat and cold had an unusual relationship on this plane and often acted opposite to what was expected. Fire burned blue and purple and cold magic instead became hot. The tanar'ri here were hurt by fire but became immune to cold. The blue light of the sun made it difficult to discern the features of an individual and so it was frequently used by visitors to help disguise themselves. Government Grazz't held absolute power in all three layers of Azzagrat. Any fiend who did not bend to his mercurial will was likely to be tortured to death in the bowels of the Argent Palace. Trade Azzagrat was probably the Abyssal layer that was most friendly to merchants. The plane particularly attracted visitors looking for magical secrets and perverse forms of entertainment. Those looking to do business were sometimes given a retinue of alu-fiends and/or cambions or tieflings to protect them during their visit. Those who intended to do harm to merchants within Azzagrat were reprimanded or eaten. However, upon leaving the Triple Realm, a merchant was expected to offer a large portion of their profits to the guardian of the portal they used to exit. Notable Locations A prominent geological feature was the River of Salt that ran through all three of the region's layers. The chief city in this realm was Zelatar, which spanned and was connected to all three layers of Azzagrat. In it was Graz'zt's palace, the Argent Palace. Settlements * Allagash * Samora * Tornbend * Zelatar Inhabitants * Graz'zt * Karnacki the Quick * Maretta * Arzial * Owantz * Omaranna * Reluhantis * Rule-of-Three * Unhath * Verin * Yattara Creatures * Bodaks * Demons * Lamias * Mariliths * Succubi Appendix References Category:Divine realms Category:Locations in the Abyss Category:Locations in the Fiendish Planes Category:Locations in the Outer Planes Category:Locations in the Great Wheel planes Category:Locations in the World Tree planes Category:Locations